Many modern vehicles are equipped with key fobs that communicate, via radio, with a receiver in the vehicle to provide services such as remote keyless entry (RKE), remote starting, security and immobilizer functions, etc. Additional systems in the vehicle, such as tire pressure monitoring systems (TPMS) and passive keyless entry (PKE) may also use radio communications between transmitters and a receiver in the vehicle. It is not uncommon to have four or more radio transceivers, typically employing different frequencies and/or modulations, employed in modern vehicles to provide the variety of desired control functions. As will be apparent to those of skill in the art, the replication of radio transceivers and the provision of multiple antennas increases the costs of manufacturing the vehicle while still not providing for some of the functionality that may otherwise be desired.